The rapid increase of urban population coupled with the increasing popularity of dogs and other pets has created a serious sanitary problem in connection with the disposal of animal litter, and particular canine litter. Since many animal pet owners have permitted their animals to deposit solid excrement on both private and public property, a numbers of communities have enacted ordinances requiring pet owners, under penalty of fine, to retrieve and dispose of litter created by their pets.
It has been found that the willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of animal litter is related to the ease, convenience, economy and hygiene with which the litter may be handled. While a number of devices have been proposed and developed for the purpose of disposing of animal litter, none of them deals with the post-pickup hygiene. Individuals have turned to carrying hand sanitizers or antibacterial wipes in a clothing pocket or handbags for use when needed. Some have recognized the desirability of providing an easy way to carry pet and other supplies when going for a walk utilizing a retractable leash or harness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,227 discloses a pet supplies carrying case; not on a leash. This method presupposes, however, that the pet owner will always have access to and remember to grab a sanitizer fluid or wipe prior to walking the pet. Furthermore, the device is cumbersome. Each of these prior devices, however, suffers from other disadvantages which the present invention is intended to overcome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a leash assembly which provides easy access to fluid and wipe sanitizers when needed. There is a further need for a leash assembly which incorporates wipe sanitizers and fluid sanitizers into the leash assembly. The present invention fulfills these and provides other related advantages.